


Halloween Pit Stop

by Slave2Niehaus



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slave2Niehaus/pseuds/Slave2Niehaus
Summary: Cosima and Delphine arrive home from their travels for a brief stopover, and they have a big announcement to make about their time in Brazil.  Mostly cute and fluff, nothing explicit.  Lots of banter.





	Halloween Pit Stop

It had been a long flight back from Penang and Cosima couldn’t wait to jump in the shower and freshen up. Hanging around at baggage reclaim, Delphine laid a hand on her back to try and calm her impatient fidgeting.

“Not long now, cherie.” Cosima tapped at her phone switching off the flight mode, which instantly buzzed with a message from Felix. 

“Agh!” 

"What is it?” Delphine asked, concerned.

“Sarah is picking us up and taking us over to her house. Hellwiz has a heating engineer out at the Rabbit Hole and there won’t be any hot water until tomorrow…” 

“We could always check into a hotel?”

“No… no, I don’t want to be rude.” Cosima sulked as her dreads swished from side to side. “He does mention food and fresh linen….are you okay with it?” 

“Whatever you want, babe.” Delphine planted a kiss on Cosima’s forehead.

Sarah was waiting outside for them, slouching against the side of her car. She was immediately enveloped in a warm hug from Cosima. 

“Heyyyy sestra”.

“Hey yourself, it’s good to see you guys.” Sarah received a quick peck on each cheek from Delphine. 

“Let me get your bags”.

“Hello Sarah, thank you for letting us come over. I hope we’re not keeping you from anything?”

As they climbed into the car and set off, Sarah replied, “Nah. It’s my afternoon off from Bobby’s Bar. I’ve been working some afternoon shifts while Kira’s at school. I just dropped her off at Alison’s for the Bailey Downs’ approved No-Fun-Halloween event for the kids. Alison doesn’t agree with Halloween but figures the kids are going to do it anyway, so they might as well be under control at her house. She’s got Helena and Donnie helping out too… good luck to them!” she said with a smirk.

On arrival at the house, Felix appeared and helped to carry their luggage inside. “Welcome back globetrotters! Make yourselves at home!” he offered, “And sorry to be a party pooper, but I have to dash. I have a Halloween date with Colin and he’ll get in a right tizzy if I show up late. I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Hang on, before you go, guys?” Cosima wrapped an arm around Delphine’s waist. “We have something to tell you.” 

The siblings looked at each other suitably perplexed, each raising a solitary quizzical eyebrow.

“While we were in Brazilllll,” she began teasingly, “we may have got a little bit…married”.

“Oh my god, Cos….” Sarah rushed forward and fiercely threw her arms around her sister. “I’m so happy for you”.

Felix gave Delphine a slightly more reserved hug, “Congratulations darling. You, Frenchie, just hit the jackpot.”

“Believe me, I know it!” she replied with a beaming smile.

“Congrats Delphine”, Sarah hugged her new sister-in-law as Felix captured Cosima in a tight embrace.

“Anti-pine, eh? I want *all* the X-rated details.”

“Feliiix!” Cosima blushed furiously and swatted him playfully across the arm.

“The short version?” Delphine offered, “Barefoot, on the beach, then my little sailor hired a boat for a couple of days”.

Felix’s hand flew up to his chest, momentarily overcome.

“It all sounds *very* you. I want to see photos. I’m so sorry, I have to go.” He apologised, kissing them both goodbye. “I will see you both very soon.”

Sarah followed him to the door “Have a good time, and be careful”.

“You know me, I’ll be home by half past ten in bed with a hot mug of cocoa. All very civilised. And I am trusting you to look after my lesbians. Later guys, love you!” he hollered back into the house before disappearing with a wink and a flourish.

Sarah found the two women surveying her scant Halloween décor. She had hung a string of orange led lights over the fireplace and a lazy attempt at a jack o’lantern sat mournfully on the kitchen counter. Sarah had buried a kitchen knife in it right up to the hilt and that, was apparently that. 

Delphine was studying a small table set out with photos of Siobhan and Kendall, some tea lights, Kendall’s lighter and some jewellery of Siobhan’s , a bowl of toffees and a small glass of whiskey. 

“Mum always said you should set a place at the table for those that aren’t with us anymore on Halloween.” Sarah explained. Delphine lightly brushed Sarah’s arm and gave an understanding smile. 

“It’s beautiful”.

Not wanting to let her emotions overcome her, Sarah quickly offered “I need to get the food on, can I get you guys anything? I know you had a long journey.”

“Do you mind if I have a quick shower? I feel so grimy after the flight.” Cosima implored.

“Please say yes,” Delphine pleaded, and with a conspiratorial whisper, “She’s been getting really whiny the last couple of hours!”

“Go for it Cos, I left some clean towels out on the bed in the spare room for you”.

“Thank you sooo much….What are we having?”

“Alison made some extra food to make sure you guys didn’t starve. Because, even though she set up a weekly online grocery delivery for me, she doesn’t trust me to feed you...and she’s probably right. I was gonna make hot dogs but we’ve got meat-free chilli…”

“Hey, I’m not judging” Cosima chimed in, holding her palms aloft innocently.

“Annnnd sweet potato wedges, which I’m told work well with ground ginger but I don’t know about that…and a garlic bread baguette. I think there’ll be enough for three of us. There’s also some salted caramel chocolate and rhubarb cider…. You’re lucky, I can just about manage this without burning it!”

Cosima, draping herself around the door frame announced, “Delphine is a great cook. Seriously? I swear some of her food is pure alchemy. Her porcini mushroom and truffle oil pasta? Ohhh my god….” Shaking herself out of her reverie, Cosima turned and headed for the stairs.

“Yeah?” Sarah enquired of the French woman.

“She’s exaggerating. I’ve adapted a few favourites so I can cook more vegetarian dishes for us. It didn’t take long for Cosima to look a little…” she waved her hands around whilst searching for the right word...”crestfallen if I brought a vegetarian lasagne home.”

“How’s Cos’s cooking?” 

“She’s great. Sometime she gets a little bit too creative and I have to keep her away from the liquid nitrogen…” 

“Huh?”

“You’ve seen the video – you dip a banana in to freeze it then you can smash it to pieces?” 

“Oh yeah…” Sarah chuckled, dreading to think what batshit crazy culinary disasters Cosima was responsible for.

“You know I have a few simple recipes, if you want I can show you?”

“Thanks, I need all the help I can get…Wine?”

“That would be lovely, thank you”. 

“Well I need something to toast the happy couple.” Sarah looked at Delphine and shook her head with a chuckle. “Married…..damn….” 

“How’s Kira doing?”

“She’s doing great. School’s going well. She seems to be enjoying French…but she’s better at reading it than speaking.”

“If there’s anything I can do to help?”

“I’ll try and make sure she’s around next time we’re on Skype!”

Cosima returned just as the other women were bringing the hot food out of the kitchen and they all settled down to eat.

“How are you doing Cos? Up here?” Sarah tapped the side of her head.

Cosima shrugged and decided honesty was the way to go. Their lives were all on the up, but having been present at two murders and the stress of not knowing Delphine’s fate for months had taken a toll.

“Sometimes I wake up in the night from bad dreams. Flashbacks. But…we’ve all been through so much.” She squeezed Delphine’s hand. “It helps that the people I’m close to understand. And what we’re doing, trying to cure everyone…that helps too. We can’t bring those we loved back, but we can keep trying to make things right.” 

“Amen to that” – Sarah murmured taking another swig of her wine…“So what’s the latest travel news then? ”

Delphine responded, noticing Cosima had scooped some chilli up on a piece of bread, missed her mouth and was hoping nobody had noticed her wiping it off her chin. Thank god this was jet-lag and not glitching.

“Well, we’ve inoculated fifty six women so far. There’s still so much to do. We’re home for a brief pit stop to collect some more supplies from the lab then we fly out to Bucharest in a few days.”

Cosima flashed her fangs. “Dracula country. I can’t wait. And in less serious news we’re getting a bit of time to check out cool local stuff in between flights. We had a day and a half to kill between Tokyo and Penang and we definitely made the most of that. We had awesome fun with chopsticks, drank maybe a little too much sake and Delphine…insisted on doing a turn in a karaoke bar…”

“Oh god, no…don’t…” Delphine complained, covering her face.

Cosima broke into a huge grin, “Bryan Adams, ‘Everything I Do’ – can you believe it?! Babe you were so earnest. It was really touching…” she giggled.

Just watching this story play out lit up Sarah’s face. They were so cute together it was bordering on nauseating.

“Okay,” countered Delphine “Should I not mention that you became totally obsessed with puffer fish? On and on she went…puffer fish this, neurotoxins that – you’re crazy if you think I was going to let you anywhere NEAR that stuff.” 

“Right, like I didn’t watch you walking backwards and forwards over that hotel rug for almost half an hour in your bare feet because it felt so good – and you weren’t even stoned.”

Delphine blew her a kiss. “I like textures.”

“And Sarah we brought you some wasabi flavoured candy to try. It’s totally disgusting but I know you’re gonna be up for it, right?”

“Right Cos. Is this to get me back for the bag of acid drops I brought you from England?”

Cosima looked at Delphine and explained “I only ate two of them and I swear, the next day the top layer of my tongue peeled right off. It was totally gross. They taste great though.”

Another swig of wine then Delphine continued, “Then we had a couple of days in Penang and Kuala Lumpur right before flying home. We visited lots of temples, so many different cultures in one place. Malaysian, Chinese, Indian, it’s incredible. There’s a beautiful temple called Kek Lok Si, you have to climb a hill in searing heat but it’s breathtaking. Definitely worth the effort. And now of course all my clothes smell of incense.”

“The night sky is amazing out there.” Cosima enthused. “Away from the city, there are some really dark spots you can just look up and see so much.” Peering at Delphine over the top of her glasses she mused, “Hey, you ever think the Milky Way looks like a vulva?”

The French woman spluttered, almost choking on her wine.

“There’s a good reason they call it that.” Sarah teased.

“You two are incorrigible. Anyone would think you were related...”

The easy conversation continued through the evening until the strain of travelling finally caught up with Cosima. She had been snuggled against Delphine for a while, but her head had begun to tellingly nod forwards, her glasses beginning to slide down her nose. Delphine motioned towards Sarah with her wine glass. 

“I think it’s time we turned in. Could you…?”

“Sure.” Sarah relieved Delphine of her glass and watched, impressed as the French woman very carefully scooped up her wife to carry her to bed. 

“Help yourselves to breakfast if you’re up first”. 

“Thank you...Goodnight Sarah”. Delphine whispered as she left the room, her precious cargo dozing, arms draped around the blonde’s shoulder.

Sarah raised her own glass towards Delphine, “G’nite”. 

Sarah approached the small ancestor table, picked up the whiskey shot she had left out for her loved ones and knocked it straight back.  
“Here’s to you guys. I miss you mum. But we’re doing alright. All of us.” Extinguishing the candles, she made her way upstairs.

Sarah awoke thirsty. A bleary-eyed glance at the alarm clock told her it was 3.15am. She grasped for the glass she kept next to her bed and took a long swig, the cool liquid sloshing pleasingly over her tongue. Resting her head back on the pillow, she resolved to drink a little less next time she had guests over. Over indulging did seem to be a family trait after all….her past benders were legendary, Beth had been doped up to the eyeballs on anything she could get her hands on, Alison’s fondness for booze and pills was no secret, Cosima enjoyed being stoned out of hers wits every now and then…maybe it was a welcome mental break from being a genius?

Her eyelids drifted closed, only to fly open again as something caught her attention. She leaned up on one elbow, her brow furrowed in concentration until a smirk crept over her face and she settled herself back down in bed. A sharp stab of desire flashed between her legs as she listened to the soft moans and sighs coming from her sister in the next room. “Down girl,” she thought to herself. “If you can hear them, they’ll hear you.” 

The next morning Sarah entered the kitchen, greeted by the sounds of clattering crockery and the smell of cooking for the first time since Siobhan had died. Delphine was busy making eggs and pancakes for the three of them, looking effortlessly elegant in just a dressing gown with her hair pinned back. 

“You didn’t have to do all this.” 

“Hi. I was awake already and… I wanted to. I left Cosima to nap for a little while longer. She needs it.” Delphine popped a blueberry into her mouth with a bashful shrug. 

“I’ll bet she does…” Sarah thought to herself before wrapping Delphine in an unexpected hug. 

“You’re part of the family now. You don’t have to prove anything. That said, thank you. For everything you’ve done for us. For being good to her.” She kissed Delphine on the cheek. 

Cosima shuffled in, rubbing her eyes. “Hey, no tongues! Don’t think I haven’t heard about you two…” she squinted playfully at them before popping her glasses back on.

Sarah grinned at her sister and rolled her eyes. “Very funny. Morning Cos. Don’t worry, she’s all yours.”

“You’re damn right…” Cosima purred as she made her way across the kitchen, slid her hands around Delphine’s waist and planted a firm kiss on her lips. “Although we’ve gathered some fascinating and unexpected data about Project Leda on our travels. Something I feel I should monitor very closely. It seems that Leda is genetically pre-disposed to…ah…”

“Out of fifty six subjects we’ve encountered so far? Twelve of them have, um…”

“Twelve of them are totally hot for some Cormier booty”. Cosima helped the French woman who was blushing furiously, taking the opportunity to give her ass a little squeeze.

“But I only have eyes for you, cherie.” Delphine assured, leaning forward for another lingering kiss. 

“Oh my god, pass me a bucket…” Sarah laughed, refusing to acknowledge how alluring she found her sister’s partner. “Tea! I need tea!” That would definitely clear her head. 

“Hey, speaking of Cormier….what are you doing about your surname?”

“I would have been happy to take Cosima’s surname,” Delphine began, pouring Sarah a fresh cup, “but she wouldn’t hear of it. I think the phrase she used was, ‘Fuck the patriarchy’.”

“We agreed on Niehaus-Cormier. It feels kinda right, you know? Especially for when we start our own evil biogenetics corporation in the future, I have some great ideas for a logo design…”

Delphine shook her head and chuckled.

“Yeah Cos, maybe a slightly different career path might be a good idea, eh?”

“Well, we’ve got a lottt more women to track down and inoculate first. That’s gonna keep us busy for a while. Also going double-barrelled means I still get to say ‘Cormier’.” Cosima rolled the word around her mouth in the best French accent she could muster. “Cormier, Cormier Corrrrmier!”

“I think you broke her, Delphine!” 

“Oh my god these pancakes are awesome. Did I mention that I love you?”

“Not today”. Delphine replied with a beaming smile.

“Okay then. I love you. “

“Je t’aime aussi”.

Sarah smiled. These two were going to be insufferable but she couldn’t help but feel over the moon for them after such a shitty start.

“You know the first thing she did after we got married? Gave me a piggy back ride. I thought she was being all romantic carrying me back to our room, but no. She ran straight into the ocean and dumped us both in the water.”

“Your feet were dirty.” Delphine deadpanned, giving Cosima’s nose a gentle poke.

Wiping away tears of laughter at the outraged look on Cosima’s face, Sarah asked “You know Alison is gonna kick your arses?”

“She doesn’t scare me” Cosima insisted through a mouthful of pancake.

“She’s a pussycat. I think we can handle her.”

“I don’t know Delphine. Thinking about it she did bury your ex under her garage.”

“Yes, but it was you that dissected his head, ma cherie.”

“That was for science. He was already dead. You were actually going to murder Shay.”

“I do regret that. I think we should apologise to her.”

“I doubt she’d be eager to see either of us again”.

Sarah’s phone buzzed and with a chuckle she warned, “Uh-oh guys, I think Alison already knows. Felix is such a bloody gossip.” She read her text message aloud. “Kira ready to pick up. Helena ate all the candy corn and has chronic indigestion. Tell the cellar-dwellers from me they’re both in big trouble. I expect them over for dinner next time they’re in town.” 

“We’ll Skype her from Romania. She can’t get us from that distance.”

“So what are you two up to today?”

“Mostly laundry.” Delphine replied, unenthusiastic.

“We need to check in with Scotty, see what’s up at the lab. Work out a rough plan of our route across Europe. Apparently there are some more pissed off family members to deal with in France…”

“I’ll protect you.”

“Always baby, always.”

“Let me know when you’re ready, yeah, and I’ll drop you back at the Rabbit Hole on the way to pick up Kira.”

Sarah rose from her chair, stuffing a last forkful of scrambled eggs into her mouth. Pausing a moment for any response from the pair sat opposite her, she decided to leave the room for now and left them to gaze at each other over a bowl of blueberries. Maybe it was time to think about giving Cal a call…


End file.
